Elvan King
by Nephthys1
Summary: Draco is left by his mother in a great forest. Read this to find out about his life. It's an AU!! ***Chapter 1 now up!***
1. Friends

A/n: Okay, another new story by me. It's going to be D/h slash, although not yet, a little bit at the end of this prologue. I hope you all like it, chapter 2 coming soon!  
  
Young Draco giggled as his little friend climbed up his shoulder and put a flower in his hair. His friend, Tom, a squirrel, had picked out a white lily, matching his hair. Birds fluttered around, watching the two friends. Draco looked up when he heard a loud whinny. It was his "mother", a big unicorn. His real mother had left Draco the moment he was born. The unicorn, Elsha, had found him at the entrance of the forest and she had raised him, together with her young. Elsha picked up Draco on the waistband of his diaper, with her teeth. Draco giggled as Elsha took him home, followed by Elia, her filly. Tom was sitting on Elia's back.    
  
~*~   
  
It was Draco's 5th birthday. Draco was playing with Tom and Elia. Elsha was nowhere to be seen. Someone stepped into their cave, a long tall human, with long light blond hair. The human smiled at Draco before picking him up. Draco cried as the man took him. Elia and Tom followed the man to a big clearing in the middle of the forest. More tall people were standing around in the clearing. With them was Elsha. She walked up to the man and Draco and she affectionately licked Draco's cheek. Draco stopped crying and he reached for Elsha's manes. Elsha turned her head away. The man walked up with Draco to a hill in the middle of the clearing. Everyone looked up and then bowed. "My people, this is the chosen one, my heir" the man said. A woman with long black hair, the only one with black hair, walked up onto the hill and she took hold of Draco. The man sat down on his knees. The woman touched his head and then the man sank further to the ground, lying very still. "This boy is the heir of Timran of the Ikes. He'll be your king, respect him for that." the woman spoke, holding Draco high up in the air. The people, now recognized by Draco as elves, cheered.  
  
   
  
~*~   
  
Draco, now 10 years old, was sitting on a stool in a large, empty room. He was soflty singing a happy song. He had been in this castle for 5 years and had seen every inch of it. So, needless to say, he was getting quite bored. His guardian, Bima, came in. "Draco, you have guests." he told Draco. "Who are they?" Draco asked in his well-mannered voice. "I don't know. They told me they wanted to talk to you". "Are they elves?" "I'm not sure. They could be family of the Dark Ones".  
  
"Let them in. I'll meet them in the conference room. I first want to check on Elia". Elia was pregnant of Rimba. Rimba was a good friend of the elves, him being a centaur. He had met Elia and they got on very well.  
  
Draco stood up and he walked to Elia's room. The unicorn had her own room in the palace, with a soft bed of leaves. She was being treated as equal to the elves. She shared her room with Rimba. Draco knocked and Rimba opened the door for him. "Master Draco, what a pleasant surprise." Rimba said, bowing deeply. "I came to check on Elia. Is she okay?"  
  
"Yes, it won't be long until the little child will come out". Draco smiled. "Shall I call her mother then?"  
  
"No need to, she is already here. Taska brought her here". Taska was another elf, a very good friend of Bima. Draco nodded. "I have guests. Call me when the baby arrives." Draco said, and then he walked away. Draco had grown up fast, knowing much about the world already, probably more than a normal human about the age of 30. Draco walked to the conference room and got inside. Three people, two with long black hair and one with short dark brown hair were sitting there. They got up when Draco entered and bowed. "Kind sir, we are honoured that you will meet us this bright day," one of the men said. Draco nodded for them to sit down. Bima stood next to him.  
  
"Would you like to drink something?" Draco asked, "Perhaps some nice tea?" The three men nodded and Bima went to get the tea. "What is it that you want?"  
  
"We come from the land of Sink. As you might know, we are at war with our neighbour land, Fianks. They are moving up to the king's palace fast. We are scared for his life and we wanted to ask you if you could give shelter to the king?" Draco directed his attention to the small boy with the dark brown hair. "I will give him shelter and I will even help you fight the people of Fianks on one condition".  
  
"And what would that be, kind sir?"  
  
"I want your king to tell me stories about your land every evening". Two of the three men smiled. The small boy looked up into the eyes of Draco.  
  
"I will tell you everything I know" he said. "Fine then, I'll let Bima make the arrangements with you". Draco looked around and saw that Bima was preparing the tea in the corner of the room. "Bima?" Draco called. Bima turned around and smiled. "You called sir?"  
  
"Yes, could you discuss the matter with the king of Sink? I will send 300 men back with them to Sink. The king will stay here to keep him safe from the people of Fianks".  
  
"Of course". There was a quick knock on the door and mere seconds later Rimba came storming into the room. "Excuse me sir, but the child is on its way" Rimba said. Draco smiled widely and he jumped on Rimba's back. They rode to Elia's room, leaving the king and his two men behind with Bima, who was just serving the tea. Rimba rode quickly and within a minute they reached Elia's room. Elia was whinnying loudly. A maiden was standing outside the door. "I'm sorry master, but I can't let you go in." she said, bowing all the while. Draco nodded for her to stand up. "It's okay," he said, and he and Rimba waited outside. After 10 minutes, it got silent and the door opened. Another maiden came out and she smiled at Rimba. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful son," she said, letting Rimba and Draco enter. Elia was lying on the ground, her young curled up at her side. Elia looked up and she whinnied happily. Rimba went over to her and licked her face. Draco patted her neck and then stroked the youngs manes. The young was fast asleep. Draco left them alone again. He talked quickly to the maiden about the birth and then he went back to the conference room. The three men and Bima were still there. "Everything went well?" Bima asked. "Yes, it's a boy". Bima nodded. Draco went over to them. "Kind sir, I would like to thank you for your help" the other boy said. The three men stood up and the two eldest said goodbye to their young king. Bima let them out. Draco and the young king watched from the high window as the two men, with an army of 300 men left the castle. Another maiden came in. "Sir, your lunch is ready. Do you want to eat it here?"  
  
"No, no, I would like to eat outside" Draco said and the maid nodded, than left. "Follow me." Draco said to the boy and the two kings went outside, up a hill. On top of the hill was a small stone circle. Draco came there often to talk privately to someone or just to think. They sat down inside of the circle. "Now, tell me about Sink". The young king nodded. "But first, tell me your name".  
  
"My name is Harry Lindan James Potter of Sink" the boy responded. Draco nodded. "What is your name, sir?"  
  
"My name is Draco, heir of Timran of the Ikes. A question has been burning on my tongue for a long time now. Are you from a men's country?".  
  
"I do not know what you mean, aren't everyone men?" Harry asked. Draco put his long hair behind his ear. Harry gasped when he saw the pointed ears. "By gods, you are an elf!"  
  
"Don't be scared by this revelation Harry Potter of Sink, for I am just like you. Now tell me about Sink".  
  
"Sink is a very big and beautiful country. My palace is right in the middle of it, surrounded by big trees and beautiful flower fields. Not much is left of it though, the army of Fianks has ruined it all." Harry said, and then a long silence fell. Draco looked at his hands. He wished he could've seen the land as Harry described it, but that was impossible.    
  
~*~   
  
2 months later.  
  
Draco walked through the castle. Harry was in his room, still sleeping. Draco heard hoofsteps behind him and he turned around. A small centaur was standing there, Elia's son, Arinn. "Good morning Arinn, did you sleep well?". Arinn nodded. He could walk already like every centaur could, but talk would still take about 3 months. Maybe shorter, Arinn was a smart one. "What are you doing up?" Arinn pushed him towards a door. Draco understood Arinns message and he walked inside. It was the children's room. Three boys and one girl were playing there. Arinn went over to one boy and nugded him. The boy looked up and smiled at Arinn. "Arinn!" the boy said happily. Arinn nodded to Draco. Immediately all the kids bowed. Draco smiled at them and made them stand up again. "Hello, are you Arinn's friend?"  
  
"Yes, sir, my name is Tife".  
  
"Nice to meet you Tife. Well, I've got to be going now". Draco petted Arinn's mane and then he went out again. "Draco!" someone shouted, coming running into the hallway. Draco looked up and saw Harry running towards him. "Good morning" Draco said smiling. "Morning" Harry said, trying to catch his breath again. He and Draco had become good friends. Draco noticed quickly that Harry had received different upbringing than he had. But Harry was starting to act like an elf more with each day passing. "Why were you in such a hurry?"  
  
"Bima told me to find you, he wanted to discuss something with you". Draco nodded and he walked with Harry to the room where Bima was waiting for them. "Good morning Draco" he said as they came in.  
  
"Morning, what was it that you wanted?"  
  
"Draco, next week you'll turn eleven. An important age in the land of elves. At the age of eleven all elves, and especially elves from the upper class, need to find a lady friend. With the girl you'll marry at age fifteen" Bima explained. Draco gaped. He had never even looked at girls and the idea made him a bit sick. He was to bond already?  
  
"Excuse me, but can't I marry a bit later? At 20 maybe?"  
  
"No Draco, it doesn't work that way. Today girls are arriving from Elvin kingdoms. Next week you have to make a decision. The first girls are arriving at 10, so be ready by then". It was 9 now. Draco and Harry left again and made their way to the dining hall, to eat breakfast. "Harry, at what age are you expected to marry?"  
  
"Seventeen. But Sir Remus is making me meet different girls already. I'm getting pretty sick of it. I was happy to come here, to escape from it all".  
  
"Who is Sir Remus?"  
  
"My educator". Draco nodded. They ate breakfast and stayed talking some more for a while. When it was 10 minutes to 10 Bima came in. "Come with me, Draco" he said. Draco looked sadly at Harry but Harry nodded. Draco followed Bima to a special room. Two chairs were placed in it. "Every meeting will last 15 minutes" Bima explained. Draco sat down in one of the chairs, facing the door. Bima stood by his side. At precisely 10 o'clock there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Bima said. A man came in, followed by a woman and a girl. The three of them bowed. The man ushered his daughter forward. "This, my lord, is Iona Mida of the Sills" the man said. Draco was getting tired of it already. He talked quickly to the girl and then they left again. It took a while before the next girl came in and Draco looked outside. You could see the main doors of the castle walls from this room, and they were just opening. Two riders came in. Mere moments later Harry was running down the stairs to meet the two men. He hugged them both and then talked to them. Draco expected them to be knights, as they weren't wearing expensive clothes. Draco sighed. He met three more girls before he could leave the room. He immediately went outside. Harry was sitting with the two men on a bench in front of the fountain. Draco walked over to them. Harry, having developed quite a good hearing, looked up. "Hi," he said.  
  
"Hello".  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Boring". Harry chuckled, as Draco sat down next to him. "Draco, I want you to meet Charlie and Terence Weasley". The two men bowed quickly. "It's an honour to meet you, sir" they said and then smiled at each other. "The Weasleys are a knights family," Harry explained quickly. Charlie had red hair and Terence brown. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you brothers?' he asked. The men smiled at each other again and then looked at Harry. Harry nodded. "Well, not exactly. We are married.' Charlie said. Draco looked confused. "But that's impossible, right? Two men can't marry, they can't even fall in love with each other." Draco said.  
  
"They can". Draco still looked confused. It was impossible, Bima had told him when he turned 10. "But how?" Draco asked, becoming curious.  
  
"Well, just like a man falls in love with a woman. It's the same thing".  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yeah, but you better not tell anyone, not everyone agrees with us." Terence said quickly. "No, don't worry".  
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, what was boring?" Charlie asked. Draco instantly liked the two men. Around Draco and Harry, they didn't act like the two boys were kings, just two friends of them. "No, not at all. I'm to look for a wife".  
  
"Ah, yes, Harry was going through that too before the war. Very boring. My sister is up for proposal though".  
  
"She is? Ginny? I thought she got turned down by the ministries?"  
  
"She did at first, but she has changed quite a bit. You should meet her tomorrow". "Where are you going?" Draco asked. "Home, the war is over" Harry said sadly. Draco nodded. "I'll let Bima prepare a feast for you then".  
  
"No, please, no feast. I just want to spend my last evening here as a quiet one".  
  
"Sure". Draco nodded to Charlie and Terence and Harry as he stood up and walked back to the palace. He went to the kitchen and let the cook prepare a grand dinner. Then he walked to his room, just to think and maybe to draw a bit. At half past 6 he was called down for dinner. He met Harry, Charlie and Terence in the hallway. "Why did you prepare this meal?" Harry asked. "It's appropriate for a special occasion". Harry smiled, and the four of them walked into the dining room. Rimba, Elia, Arinn, Elsha and Bima were already there. Charlie and Terence looked a bit taken back by 2 centaurs and 2 unicorns. "Charlie, Terence, they are Rimba, Arinn, Elia, Elsha and Bima." Draco said pointing to each of them as he said their name. Charlie and Terence nodded at them as they sat down. Harry sat down next to Draco and Charlie. They ate dinner, talking mostly about Sink. At 9, dinner ended. Draco and Harry said their goodnights to everyone as they were ushered off to bed by one of the maiden's. At half past 10 though, Draco was still awake. He climbed out of bed and pulled on something warm. Then he left his room and went outside, just to wander around, clearing his mind of all thoughts. After a short walk though, he heard voices. Draco, being the curious boy he was, walked to the source of the voices. He hid behind a bush and looked through the leaves. Charlie and Terence were standing under a willow, next to a small lake. Charlie had his arms protectively around Terence's waist, who in return had his arms around Charlie's neck. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Then they kissed softly. Draco gasped in surprise. Sure, he had seen some of the maidens give their husband little kisses, but never two men, and never a kiss like this. "They are cute, aren't they?" someone behind him said. Draco looked up and looked into the bright green eyes of Harry. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep".  
  
"Me neither. So have you seen them before, I mean have you seen them kiss before?" "Yes, I have. It's a beautiful sight, ain't it? I can't believe that people don't like it." Harry said softly. "I agree. They do make a lovely sight". Charlie had undressed Terence of his top and then he pulled off his shirt too. Both were bare chested now and then they went to the lake, to swim in it. They couldn't let go of each other, so even in the water they were softly kissing. "How do men call them?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"They are gay, stupid name if you ask me. Not many people like the idea of two men together, but I think it is sweet. My friend Ron, he's a brother of Charlie, has a girlfriend and I've seen them kiss on a few occasions already, but somehow it doesn't look as mystical as this. I guess that's because it's forbidden".  
  
"Can't you change the law?"  
  
"No, Sir Snape, one of the more important ministers, doesn't want to change it. I'm talking to the head minister, Sir Dumbledore, about the matter, but he tells me that I shouldn't change it. Every time I ask him he wants to know why I want to change the law so badly. But I don't know, I just thinks it's unfair." Harry said. Draco nodded. They watched Charlie and Terence for a while, till they began to kiss more furiously and both Draco and Harry blushed. "Are we allowed to watch this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nobody knows we're here, so I guess we are". They watch more, both became more curious every time the couple became more passionate. "Are you gay?" Draco suddenly asked. Harry looked up. "Me?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't know, I never thought about it before".  
  
"Didn't you wonder before what is was like?"  
  
"No, never". They looked at each other and without noticing bowed forward. Then they softly kissed, just holding their lips pressed against each other. At about the same time they pulled back. They smiled at each other, for once being just children, not kings, not expected to be something you weren't. What they didn't know was that with this kiss, a whole new life began.  
  
  
  
A/n: Did you like this prologue, I hope you did. Don't forget to review!! 


	2. Anger

A/n: Well, chapter 1 is up now! I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Tisha Chang: Glad you liked it, here's the next chapter!  
  
Nell-and-paru: I hope this chapter is clearer, enjoy!  
  
  
  
~Anger~  
  
  
  
Draco, heir of Timran of the Ikes, now 17 years old, was sitting on his favourite hill again. He was drawing. What he was drawing he didn't know exactly, his mind wasn't at it. His mind was drifting back 7 years. The year when the land Sink was at war, the year when Harry had come into his life, the year Harry had left his life. Draco looked around. Bima was just running up the hill, apparantly having to tell him something important. "Draco? Are you here?" Bima called. "Yes, what is it?". "You have guests" Bima said smiling. Draco stood up and he quickly looked down at his drawing, a drawing of Harry and himself, behind the bushes, watching Charlie and Terence. He hid the drawing and put it in his bag. Bima was waiting quietly for him. Draco casted his eyes at the castle entrance and he saw four small figures standing there. Draco smiled, as he recognized three of the four people immediately. Draco ran down the hill. "Draco, don't run!" Bima called after him, laughing. Draco didn't listen but he ran down to his palace. Just before he reached the entrance he stopped, straightening his clothes and then he nonchalantly walked towards his guest. Maidens were bustling around with their bagage. Draco smiled at them. "Harry! What a surprise!" he said, almost hugging the other boy, but stopping himself quickly, as he noticed the woman at his side. "Hi Draco" Harry said smiling. Draco nodded. "This is Ginny Weasley" Harry said, nodding to the woman next to him. Draco smiled a bit at her. "Draco, heir of Timran of the Ikes, nice to meet you". The woman bowed. Next Draco went over to the two men standing behind Harry and Ginny. Draco hugged each of them. "Nice to see you again, Charlie, Terence". "Same here". "Lets go inside" Draco suggested and he led the small group inside. He led them to a small, resting room. "You must be tired from the trip" Draco said, sitting down on one of the big chairs. "Mmm, we are' Harry said, sitting down on a bench with Ginny at his side. Charlie and Terence sat down on another bench. "Draco? Can I talk to you for a moment? Privately?" Harry said. "Sure". Draco and Harry left the small room and Draco stopped in the hallway. "Yes?". "Draco, what is wrong with you? You seem different". "Harry, 6 years have past by since I first met you. And people change". "No, that's not what I mean, you hugged Charlie and Terence but not me, why not?". "I forgot. Now lets go back to the others". "Draco, one more thing. That little kiss 6 years ago, it meant nothing right?". "No, nothing". Harry nodded and then they went back inside again. "So Harry told me about a beautiful horse you have" Ginny said and Charlie chuckled. "I swear, some day she'll marry one!" Charlie said making Draco frown. Wasn't the girl married to Harry? Was it just for show? "Yes, it's a unicorn". Ginny laughed. "You are very amusing". Draco crossed his arms. "It's true, she is a unicorn". "There are no such things as unicorns". Draco sneered at her before stalking out of the room. He started walking faster and faster till he was running. He ran outside and back to the hill. He flopped down and cried softly. He knew it wasn't appropiate for a king to cry, but he just couldn't help himself. He heared rustling behind him and he looked up. Arinn was standing there. "Draco? What is wrong? Are you crying?" Arinn asked. He had grown quite a bit, now looking more like his father than mother. "No, I'm fine, it's nothing". Arinn came to stand next to him. "Is it about that king of men?". "No". "I think it is, did he hurt you?". Draco sobbed. "Draco?". "Arinn, sometimes people hurt you, more than you yourself can understand". "Did he beat you?". "No, he didn't". "But what then?". "Arinn, you won't understand yet, you're much to young". "I'm not!". "Arinn, listen to me. Go play with your friends, don't worry about me, I'll be fine". "You sure?". "Yes now go!". Arinn nodded and he left Draco. Draco wiped his eyes. He took out the drawing again and looked at it. The drawing looked precisely as it had been. Harry and he were smiling, sitting close together, watching Charlie and Terence kiss. Oh, how foolish he had been, thinking the kiss he and Harry had shared, meant something. He digged a hole in the ground and put the drawing in it. Then he put the sand back. He put his hand on the small "grave". When he released it again, a small flower bloomed out of it. It was a beautiful white rose. Draco stood up again and he walked back to his palace, back straight, his head held high. He now looked like a king, not like the small boy who had run down this morning to meet his old friend. Draco entered his castle again. He ordered 2 maidens to show his guests their room. Then he went to his own room, and washed himself. Then he changed his clothes, not the old clothes, but new, very expensive ones. It was still one hour till dinner. It took a while for him to get dressed. When he was done he brushed his hair, making the long hair fall neatly onto his shoulders. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. He looked beautiful, almost like the rose he had made today. He covered his ears with his hair and then stalked out of the room. He walked to the dining hall. A maiden approached him in the hallway. "Sir? Elia and Rimba were wondering if they still were expected for dinner, now you have guests?". "Ofcourse they are, let them come, and do please place Elia's tiara on her head. I want to have them look nice in front of our guests". "Yes sir" the maiden said and then she walked away. Draco continued his way to the dining hall. He sat down on his chair. He soon was joined by Elia and Rimba. "Where's Arinn?". "Staying with a friend". Draco nodded. Elia was wearing the tiara he had given her when Arinn was born. "Elia, you look beautiful" he said, petting her manes. The unicorn bowed her head. "So, Arinn told me you were quite upset this afternoon" Rimba said. "It was nothing". "You sure". "Yes!". Elia said something to Rimba. "Elia tells me there is something wrong with you, she can see it in your eyes". Draco had forgotten about that. Elia could read peoples expressions quite well. "Elia dear, nothing is wrong" Draco said and Elia nodded her head. They were interrupted by Harry, Ginny, Charlie and Terence. Ginny gaped at the unicorn and the centaur and she almost fainted. Harry went over to Elia and Rimba. "Hello, it's good to see you again" he said to them. Elia and Rimba nodded. Charlie supported Ginny over to the table and sat her down. Harry sat down next to her and Charlie and Terence sat down on the other side of the table. They hardly talked while eating and as soon as dinner was over, Draco left again. Harry went after him. "Draco!" he called. Draco turned around, his face cold and unreadable. "What is wrong with you?!" Harry asked angry. "Nothing Potter, nothing is wrong" Draco sneered. Harry slapped Draco. Draco didn't even react to the stinging feeling in his cheek. "Leave, now!" Draco said, silently, but very cold. "Draco, please, I'm sorry". "Go away" Draco ordered. "I'm sorry Draco". "For what? That soft slap you just gave me? For hurting me? For the kiss?" Draco said, his voice growing louder. Harry looked at the ground. "Good night Potter" Draco said and then he turned around, leaving Harry standing alone in the hallway, tears forming in his eyes. 


End file.
